Ouran Mystery Dungeon: Host Club Rescue Team!
by fuji-rakki
Summary: It all starts with rumors flying around the academy of a mysterious secret! Tamaki, being the idiot he is, decides it's a good idea to take everyone along with him to discover the secret! They find a disused basement that contains a mysterious portal-that they all get sucked inside! Trapped in a new world in new forms, the Host Club must team up with others like them-or die trying.
1. Prologue: In the Basement

**oKAY so this is my first fanfic for OHSHC! It's an idea I've kind of had at the back of my mind for a while; I've toyed with the idea a bit, but I've never written it down before!**

"HARUHIIII!"

The brunette flinched as the familiar singsong voice called from the back of the room. She sighed and turned around. "Yes, senpai?"

"Are you going to come with us to investigate the thing!?" Tamaki's gaze sparkled. Whatever 'the thing' was, it didn't have much detail about. The nature of 'the thing' wasn't much discussed, either. All Haruhi knew was that there were rumors flying around the academy that something weird had happened, and now _everyone_ wanted to find out about it.

Even the Host Club,

 _Especially_ the Host Club.

Actually, ever since Tamaki had declared 'Operation: Try and find the source of the rumors going around the school', that was _all_ the Host Club had been able to focus on. Why they cared about it so much was a mystery, but it gave the guests something to talk about.

"Do I have a choice?" Haruhi asked dryly.

"Well, no. But I thought it would be polite to ask!" Tamaki frowned. "I mean, if you're going to have to participate in all of the Club's activities, you should at least be treated in the correct manner!" The blonde pouted slightly.

"Okay, let's just get going." Haruhi had learned by now not to be concerned or alarmed at his mood swings, as they were quite normal for him.

And so Operation: Try and find the Source of the Rumors Flying around the School officially began!

The entire club searched everywhere for the source of the rumors, but to no avail. They had searched every nook and cranny of the academy, but nothing came up. They thought they had done a thorough search, until a few hours later, when Kyoya finally decided to say something.

"You know, Ouran Academy does have a basement." He said quietly with a smirk.

"It does?" Kaoru leaned forward, one eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Yes. And it just so happens to be the only place we haven't looked yet."

"You mean….." Tamaki frowned. "We've spent the whole day looking, high and low….."

"…AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL US!?" He grabbed Kyoya by the shoulders and shook him violently. The shadow king's glasses fogged and he remained unaffected by the blonde's assault.

"Does that really bother now? What we should be looking for is the source of the strange rumors." Haruhi pointed out.

"Knowing our King, that's probably the last thing on his mind right now." Hikaru shrugged. "First, is shaking the life out of Kyoya…."

"…..Second is probably himself….." Kaoru added on.

"…..And _then_ he'll focus on the strange rumors." The twins said in unison.

"Right, whatever." Haruhi rolled her eyes in exasperation. Another necessity for surviving even one week with these weirdos, is to never take anything the twins say seriously.

"Okay! New plan!" Tamaki, having finished his attack on the shadow king, now stood straight as he decreed new instructions. "We shall now commence 'Operation: Find Ouran Academy's basement'!"

"Sir yes sir!" Everyone stood at attention, arms held up in a salute.

And the search began!

I mean, it was easy though. The basement is always under the building. But given that the Host Club was full of idiots, they didn't figure that out until later. Kyoya already knew, because he was Kyoya. But he was also an asshole so…..he never said anything.

Eventually, however, they did find it.

"Here it issss~!" Tamaki called, holding up a key to a door. "I can barely contain myself!"

"Please do, senpai. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Haruhi deadpanned.

"Well, of course you would say that. My own daughter is concerned about her father~" Tamaki swooned, causing Haruhi to back away. "Now let's unlock the basement!"

It was evident almost immediately that the basement hadn't seen human contact for some time. It was dark and musty, and a pale light filtered through boarded up windows. Other than that, nothing was unusual, other than the surprising amount of junk, and the faint roaring noise accompanied by a faint blue light…..

"Hey! What's that up ahead!?" Honey jumped off of Mori's shoulder and pointed at the light. A small orange arrow continuously blinked at it. "Maybe it's the source of the rumors!"

"Maybe it is. That arrow sure seems promising." Kaoru said thoughtfully.

As they walked, however, they all began to notice something strange. Not just that the light was gradually getting brighter; the roaring sound was getting louder, until it completely blocked out everything else. The basement had an unsettling atmosphere over it, heavy as a blanket.

Then, when the roaring was far too loud and the light couldn't possibly get any louder, then buzzing stopped. All that remained was

Complete.

And utter.

Silence.

"Where'd all the buzzing go?" Honey mumbled nervously, clutching Usa-Chan tightly.

"I haven't the slightest idea. The light's gotten brighter, though." Haruhi shrugged.

Mori, who had been quiet this entire time, suddenly spoke up. "Maybe the light and the sound are connected." Everyone turned to face him.

"That seems rather plausible." Kyoya nodded.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by a massive tearing noise coming from the swirling blue light! What's more, the light was steadily getting bigger.

"Um….what's happening!?" Haruhi yelped, scooting back nervously as the light seemed to reach out and try to grab her.

Tamaki, on the other hand, had other plans. He stepped in front of Haruhi bravely. "Don't worry, my precious daughter, I'll protect you!"

"I'm not your daughter, senpai…." Haruhi said in an exasperated manner. Naturally, her words were wasted on him.

Suddenly, a tendril of light tried to wrap itself around Tamaki's leg, causing him to jump backwards with a surprisingly doglike yelp of terror. "N-never mind!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "So much for being my 'brave protector.'"

That was right before the strange swirly light thing started pulling things into it—including the Host Club!

"What the hell is happening!?" Haruhi shouted as she grabbed onto a stack of boxes to try and prevent from getting sucked in.

"It appears the mysterious portal has begun to work in reverse and start pulling things in from here." Kyoya replied calmly, fixing his glasses.

"Isn't there a way to stop this thing!?" The twins shouted.

"I'm afraid not."

And with that, everyone was tugged inside of the portal. It gave one last roar before it sealed up. The basement was dark once more.


	2. Chapter One: Where are we?

**Okay update time :3**

Haruhi blinked open her eyes, squinting against the fierce sunlight piercing through the canopy.

 _Wait...canopy?_

Haruhi frowned. _I must be going crazy._

She managed to open her eyes fully. Sure enough, they were all passed out in a forest.

What the Hell? That wasn't right. Was this some sort of crazy dream?

Haruhi tilted her head up. The trees were quite tall, with lush green leaves covering the sky. She glanced around her.

She turned around to see a large pair of lilac eyes.

"Ah! What the hell!?" She yelped, jumping backwards.

"HARUHI! I thought you were dead!" The owner of said eyes pulled her into a fierce, bone crushing hug.

"Senpai...you're crushing me..." Haruhi choked out. He put her down. "You look different." She looked him up and down, confused.

"I...I do?" He tilted his head. Indeed, he did not look human at all. Instead was a small, brown dog with a white ruff. In the collar of white fur, strange, rocklike structures were embedded. He had a dark muzzle and a tuft of blond fur on his head.

"Yeah...like some sort of dog thing."

"Guys...?" They both turned around as Hikaru stood up. "What happ-oh my God." He stared at them with huge eyes.

"What?" A light breeze rustled the leaves, running gently through Haruhi's fur.

Wait...fur? She turned around, where a small puddle of water lay. She had no idea why her thoughts had automatically used the word 'fur', she figured it had something to do with being thirsty. Indeed, her throat felt quite dry.

Haruhi went over to the puddle and started trying to drink from it. As she refreshed herself, she noticed something rippling on the surface.

She took a step back to get a better view. And what she saw shocked her.

Instead of her own reflection, Haruhi saw a small, brown foxlike creature with a cream colored ruff. It had a large, sparkling gaze, brimming with curiosity and eagerness.

"What happened to me?"

"Well, it appears that whatever the portal did, it seems to have changed our appearance." Came a familiar low voice. They turned around to see Kyoya, adjusting his glasses like always. He had become a weird black rabbit dog thing, with yellow rings adorning its ears, paws and tail. By this point, both of the twins had recovered. Both of them were the same thing: A small grey fox with a tuft or red on their heads. They looked at each other in confusion, then looked at their tails, wagging them slightly. "Cool!" They both said in unison, grinning.

"Where's Mitsukuni!?" Mori exclaimed, standing up. He had become a tall green reptilian with leaf blades on his arms and head. "Where is he!?"

"TAKASHIII!" Honey called out from a tree. He fell out of it, landing on Mori's head. "I'm right here!" He was a small orange bear, and had a cream colored crescent moon on his head. "Don't worry."

Mori nodded and gave a silent sigh of relief.

"What happened to us?" Haruhi stood up. "We're all...different."

"It's like what Kyoya-senpai said, our appearances all changed." Kaoru shrugged. "What we are, I have no idea yet."

Tamaki jumped up, violently wagging his white tail. "Then maybe we should find-"

"Help! HELP!" Whatever he said next was lost in the cry for help. Out of the thick forest ran a small pink deer with a tuft of yellow on her head. "Someone please help!"

"Wh-what's wrong?" Haruhi turned to her.

"Cubchoo got lost in the woods!"

"Yeah, and he won't last a week out there!" A small panda next to the deer snickered, and she turned to him with a scowl.

"What's a Cubchoo?" Hikaru frowned.

"It's this small white bear, with a constant runny nose!" A small blue mouse, bouncing on her tail, hopped up next to the deer. "My name's Aquamarine!"

"You've got to save him, he's the youngest and weakest in our group. There's no way he'll be able to survive on his own." The deer's ears drooped and she lowered her head.

"Don't worry, miss! We'll help save your friend." Tamaki yipped. "What's your name?"

"My name's Deerling, but you can call me Hana." She said, blushing slightly. "Now please hurry. There's no telling what kind of Pokemon could try and go after him!"

"So _that's_ what we've become." Kyoya muttered. He desperately wished he had his notepad with him so he could write all of this down. "I'll have to look into this later."

"Alright guys! Let's go and find Cubchoo!" Tamaki began a proud march, heading deeper into the forest. Since everyone knew better than to question him, they all followed. All except for Hana, Aquamarine, and the panda.

"Oh no! We forgot to tell you about the..." Aquamarine's tiny squeak faltered. The group had already faded out of sight.

"Keh, don't worry. They'll find out for themselves soon enough." The panda gave a mischievous grin, earning another glare from Hana.

 **Cliffhangers! :00 Scary, I know. But I promise they won't die!...not yet, anyway.**

 **Lol. Thanks for reading!**

 **~Silver**


	3. Rescue Mission: Find Cubchoo!

**Aaaah haven't uploaded in forever ;w; There might be self insert but probably not because that gets cringy-**

 **I might put one of my friend's OC's in there because she loves Ouran, too.**

 **But for now, enjoy the chapter!**

So the Host Club traveled through the forest, the large, sunny, unfamiliar forest. They had yet to see anyone else, much less a small blue bear cub with a runny nose.

"Anyone have any idea how long we've been walking?" Haruhi asked wearily, ears flattened.

"I dunno. Probably half an hour." Hikaru came up to her on one side and shrugged.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes. "Wh-what was that?" Honey's gaze darted around nervously.

His question was answered when a small green spider with a smiley pattern on its back darted out of the bushes, growling and clacking its pincers.

"AHH! SPIDER! GET AWAY!" Tamaki jumped back, barking ferociously out of fear.

"You're in my territory! Get out!" The spider hissed.

"What do we do!?" Kaoru asked anxiously, peering at it. It was a lot smaller than all of them, and not very threatening by stature, but its angry glare was enough to put all of them on edge.

"My name's Spinarak, and if you don't leave, I'll fill you all up with my poison!" The 'Spinarak' clacked his pincers once more, and to add emphasis to his statement, he shot out a jet of string, hitting a nearby tree behind Tamaki, who screamed and jumped out of the way. "DON'T LET IT EAT ME HARUHI!" He whimpered, jumping behind her.

"Senpai, it's not even big enough to tie you up if it wanted." She said, exasperated.

"I do believe that we'll have no choice left but to fight if we want to find Cubchoo in time." Kyoya said, completely calm.

"True. As much as I hate fighting, we are left with no choice." Haruhi dropped down into a crouch, leaving Tamaki exposed, who yelped again, hackles prickling with fright.

She ran full on at the Spinarak, bodychecking it. The tiny spider fell over with a squeak, scattering leaves as it churned its eight legs to flip itself back onto its belly.

"Nice move, Haruhi!" Hikaru called.

She didn't respond, but nodded and flicked the end of her fluffy tail to show that she was listening.

"N-now let me try!" Tamaki shoved her away and lunged at Spinarak, lips peeled back and fangs fully exposed. The dog creature-turned human's lithe body flew over the ground. Suddenly, his famgs glowed and grew, as he bit into the spider's front right leg, causing it to let out a shriek of pain.

"Whoa..." Honey's eyes were shining.

"How did he do that?" Kaoru stared wide-eyed at Tamaki. Even Mori looked surprised.

"He seems to have activated an attack of some sort." Kyoya noted. _Now...if only I had a clipboard so that I could take notes..._

Tamaki jumped away, barking and growling. The weird stone-like structures around his neck glowed slightly. The spider yelped in pain, raising the appendage. "Now what'd you have to go and do that for!?" He turned an angry gaze on the offending male.

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Oh no..." His exclaimation turned into a scream as Spinarak began chasing him around, pincers glowing in a similar manner. He latched onto Tamaki's fluffy white tail and clung to it as the dog ran around frantically.

"You know..." Kaoru started.

"We don't appreciate you attempting to maul the boss like that." Hikaru finished.

Both Tamaki and the Spinarak stopped moving and looked at each other with 'oh shit' faces. It quickly let go of Tamaki's tail, but it was too late.

Hikaru's paw began to glow a light purple and he swung his fist, catching the spider on the face and sending it hurtling into a nearby tree. "Try that on for size!"

Spinarak jumped to his feet, shaking his head. "Now why'd you have to attack me, huh!? I was just defending my territory!" He gave an angry chirrup and clicked his mandibles.

"From a bunch of morons? Please," Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"See for yourself." The Spinarak took his uninjured appendage and pushed aside a bush. Behind it was a large spider web. Tamaki shivered violently and squeaked, but the Spinarak ignored him. "Look." He pointed to the center of the web.

There was a small bulge. "What is that thing?" Kaoru asked in a quiet voice.

"My egg sac." Spinarak replied, nodding importantly.

"Ew, keep that stuff to yourself."

The spider smacked him on the head. "Not like that, idiot! My children are in there! 548 of them to be exact." He added proudly.

"Oh...we didn't know you had children." Haruhi blinked thoughtfully.

"It's settled then! We will leave you and your family slone from now on and be on our way!" Tamaki said. "I deeply apologize for the misunderstanding, and if there is anything we can do, kindly let me know."

"Naw, 's fine. Just please, please, don't come here anymore, at least until my eggs hatch." Spinarak pleaded.

"Very well." And so the 'team' went on their way. Tamaki ran to catch up to Haruhi. "Hey, Haruhi?"

"Yeah senpai?"

"One day, when we're very old, we'll have 548 children, righhttt?" He asked hopefully. He tried to walk closer to her, but she shoved him back with one paw.

"No way in hell, senpai."

Later, as they headed through the Sunlit Forest, they heard a crash and a roar, followed by a scream of fear.

"That might be Cubchoo! Onwards, men!" Tamaki charged in the direction of the sound.

"Boss!? Are you _insane_!?" Hikaru yelled after him. "SHOULDN'T WE RUN _AWAY_ FROM LOUD NOISES!?"

"He's right! Cubchoo's in there!" Haruhi yelled.

They came to a clearing and saw Cubchoo, but something was wrong. He was cowering against the large trunk of a tree, sniffling (though that may be because of hus endless cold), and shouting meekly for help. Standing above him, was a massive Pokémon. It was a large, blue dragon with thin red wings. It roared and a spurt of flame came up from its throat, charring the tree. "H-HELP!" Cubchoo sobbed.

"We can't just stand there. We _have_ to do something." Haruhi growled. "Hey! Dragon meat! Over here!" The twins ran around to either side of the dragon.

"Bet ya can't catch me!" Hikaru taunted, pulling down an eyelid and sticking out his tongue. The dragon snorted as Kaoru's voice echoed the same taunt. He looked around, whirling and thrashing, trying to figure out which way to attack. Mori set Honey down and ran towards the thing, lashing out an arm. The leaf blade on his arm glowed a bright green and he struck the creature on the leg. It groaned and shot a short burst of flamed] down in his direction, but Mori had already pulled away.

Kyoya went next. He ran over to the beast at an alarming speed, the rings on his face, paws and tail glowing. He opened his mouth as a surge of black energy gathered there, and he launched it at the dragon, who fell over as the ball of dark energy hit it in the chest. It moaned with pain, but shook its tail, knocking all of them back.

"Um...weird bitey thing attack thing again!" Tamaki shouted as he lunged towards the dragon. His fangs began to glow and he latched onto its tail. Its roars shook the treetops as it thumped its tail against the ground in a vain attempt to shake him free. Tamaki grunted each time he hit the ground, but held steady, mouth clamped firmly on the beast's tail.

Finally, it let out an earthsplitting shriek and took off, wings beating hard to carry it through the air. Tamaki let go and watched as it flew off, panting with satisfaction, tail wagging.

Haruhi was comforting the small bear cub. "Shh...it'll be alright, see? We chased away that...erm, thing we just fought."

"I-It was a Salamence, miss." The Cubchoo hiccuped between sniffles.

"We should probably get you back to your friends." Mori said without emotion. He loomed silently over the Cubchoo.

They began the trek back through the forest. Tamaki was once agaim trotting along beside Haruhi. "So, did I do good!? Did you like my fighting moves!? Did you like _me_!?"

"Um, sure." Haruhi shrugged and averted her gaze. His eyes had large sparkles in them as she said this. "I KNEW I impressed you!" He bounded away to the head of the group.

Haruhi sighed, but she was smiling. _Things sure are a lot more interesting now that we're like this. And we managed to save someone's life, too. That was a big achievement._

 _I wonder what tomorrow will bring?_

 **Mmmmm okay, that's gonna wrap up this chapter! Sprry if it's a little long. I'll try to make them shorter from now on~ I'm gonna start adding links to BGM's and things for dungeons and towns, because what's a PMD fic without music? I'll try to do that with DM Radical, too. (That's a surprise thing but it does involve PMD ;3)**

 **Until next time everyone!**

 **~Silver**


End file.
